


Before the Flight

by Lady_Helsing



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Helsing/pseuds/Lady_Helsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Chris' mind before he left Raccoon City and headed to Europe? *One-shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Flight

As far as he knew only three people had any idea why he was really going to Europe. The excuse was that he just had to get as far away as he could from what happened, in reality he was going to investigate Umbrella much farther. He and two of his good friends.

Barry would join him in two weeks, after his wife and girls settled down in Canada. He had always talked about possibly moving up there so no one at the station seemed surprised by his move.

Jill would join them in one month once her investigation into the facility in Raccoon City was complete.

Rebecca decided to head back east to conduct her own internal investigation.

He still hadn't told Claire about any of this. It wasn't like he didn't trust her; he just didn't want her getting in  _this_  kind of trouble.

In some places in the back of his mind, Chris wasn't sure how much they could really hope to accomplish. Raccoon City was under the thumb of Umbrella, now they wanted to head to Europe where Umbrella was more powerful. They were leaving one battle ground for another.

London was his first stop. Paris was the next destination after Barry joined him, Barry spoke French fluently so it would be a big help. They still hadn't decided if they would go to Spain or Germany after that. He figured they could talk it over once they got to that point.

As he sat on his bed, Chris looked around the studio apartment wondering if it would really matter if he took anything with him. It would look strange if he didn't. Maybe a few changes of clothes and the like would be a good idea. He could take most of his S.T.A.R.S gear with him, and what he couldn't take he could always just buy while over there.

Finally he stood up from the bed, opened his closet and pulled out his old, worn, dark blue suitcase. He set it on the bed then opened it before returning to the closet, tossing a small selection of shirts and two jackets onto the opened suitcase. Not bothering the close the closet he then opened his dresser drawer, Chris picked over a few pairs of pants before adding them to the pile.

The phone started to ring.

Chris froze and looked at his phone, it was almost three in the morning and only two people would call him at this hour. Only one of them knew he was leaving in two hours.

" _Chris! Where the hell are you? Pick up the phone and talk to me. I know you aren't dead because I haven't gotten_ _ **that**_ _phone call. Stop doing this to me_!"

Chris Redfield hated doing this to his little sister. He clenched his fists at the worry and fear in her voice. When all this was over he would find a way to make it up to her if she would let him. This was the first time he had kept something from Claire, or stopped talking to her altogether.

" _Chris please… just call me_." Click.

His fist slammed down on the dresser, she was about to cry and that was why she hung up. If he didn't feel like crap before he felt worse now. But he had to protect her.

"Claire I'm so sorry."


End file.
